


The Surprise

by Albuslover8101



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday Party, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albuslover8101/pseuds/Albuslover8101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Thorin wanted for his birthday was to be surrounded by his family and loved ones on his birthday, was that so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill and as a birthday gift over on tumblr!  
>  Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Thorin, King Under the Mountain, was very confused. He went to bed last night expecting to be surrounded by his friends from the company and family all day, and to wake wrapped in his lovely consort’s arms.

Except, none of that happened. He woke alone, the bed still warm, but Bilbo never came back into their room to help him greet the day with his kisses. And then he was shuffled from one boring meeting to another, never stopping, never getting a break, not seeing any of the company all day, and not even Balin his most trusted adviser and friend wished him a happy birthday.

Thorin sighed, fed up with how this day has turned out. Even when he had nothing; in exile, his people scattered, and not much food on their plates, Thorin had still had better birthdays than this one.

He was just about to walk away from it all, go and curl up in his bed and try to forget this day happened, when Balin reached out a hand to stop him.

“This way Laddie, one more meeting to go to today.” Balin said, his face stern and impassive.

Finally Thorin couldn’t take it anymore, “No! I refuse! I refuse to prolong this disappointment of this day any longer! No, I’m going back to my rooms.”

Balin’s eyes widened in alarm, “No, no Laddie, we must go to this meeting! Come, with me, Thorin.”

Thorin thought that he should just continue to say no and walk away, but he forced himself to take a deep breath. He was king and it would not do to throw a temper tantrum in the middle of the great hallway. He gave a stiff nod to Balin, who visibly deflated with relief. The two walked together in tense silence, to one of the smaller meeting halls. Thorin grumbled to himself that this meeting couldn’t even be that important if it was pushed into one of these side halls. When they arrived Balin gestured to Thorin to enter the doorway first. Pushing the door open with a sigh, Thorin began counting down the minutes until he could go back to sleep and forget this day ever happened.

“SURPRISE!!!” A multitude of voices rang out from the hall.

Thorin couldn’t believe his eyes, “What? I… What?” Everyone he cared about was there; each member of the company, and his nephews. The room was decorated beautifully, and food was piled high on all of the tables.

“Happy Birthday, my love.” And there was Bilbo, curls shining in the fire light, coming forward to take him into his arms. “I’m sorry that I’ve avoided you all day, Thorin, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep this secret if I saw you. And well… I was talking to Ori about birthday customs and when Fíli and Kíli suggested that we surprise you. I thought that it would be a great idea! I do admit your custom of getting gifts on your birthday rather than giving them out confused me at first but…” His consort trailed off and Thorin couldn’t help but lean forward and capture his love’s lips with his own.

“Thank you, givashel. It’s perfect. I love you.” Bilbo’s smile was blinding in response, and he got up on his tiptoes to press another kiss onto Thorin’s lips.

Bilbo’s smile turned wicked as he leaned forward to whisper into Thorin’s ear, “And since you’re the one supposed to be getting the presents today… I have a little something for you tonight later in our rooms.” His consort said smirking and pulled away winking before heading over to the tables filled with food. Thorin’s eyes widened, and he could feel his face heating up. He saw some of the other company members exchange lewd grins, probably figuring what Bilbo said to him. Thorin couldn’t find it in himself to care. This birthday was now promising to be the best birthday Thorin had ever had.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a birthday gift on tumblr!  
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
> Bilbo's point of view now!

The idea for a surprise party had come about when Bilbo had been discussing birthday customs with Ori to try to figure out what was different between their two cultures. Kíli, over hearing their conversation, chimed in that it was Thorin’s birthday in a few weeks, and oh, wouldn’t it be fun throwing a surprise party for him? Once mentioned, the other dwarves latched onto the idea and after having it explained to him Bilbo readily agreed to help organize. Getting gifts rather than giving them out would probably always confuse Bilbo, but throwing a party? Now that he could handle! 

Keeping it a secret from Thorin, however, was very difficult. Not only did Fíli have to keep a watchful eye on his brother to make sure that he didn’t let the secret slip, but Bilbo had to watch himself and make sure that he didn’t let any information slid when Thorin asked about how his day went. 

Finally the big day arrived, and Bilbo couldn’t wait to see the look on his husband’s face when he opened the door to the room where they all would be hiding. He woke almost vibrating excitement, before realizing that there was no way that Thorin wouldn’t figure out that something was going on just by looking at him. So Bilbo slipped out from between his husband’s arms and snuck out of their room, ready to begin the final preparations. Bilbo mourned the fact that he wouldn’t be able to wish Thorin a happy birthday until much later in the day, but keeping all of their hard work a surprise would hopefully make it worth it.

Bilbo had everything planned; Balin would distract Thorin with meetings, while Fíli and Kíli helped Bofur set up the decorations. Bilbo had been helping Bombur all day in the kitchen to get some of Thorin’s favorite treats for his surprise party ready. As the time approached where Thorin and Balin would be making their way to the meeting room where they decided to hold this birthday party, Bilbo became more and more agitated, wanting everything to be perfect.

“Don’t worry, Lad,” Bofur said, coming up beside Bilbo, “He’s going to love how much work you put into all this.”

Bilbo nodded, but before he could respond to his friend Kíli came bursting into the room in a frenzy, out of breath. “They’re coming!” he shouted before diving out of the way of the door. There was a flurry of movement as everyone got into the positions that they had decided on earlier and waited with baited breath for the guest of honor to arrive.  
And arrive he did. Thorin’s face was as stormy as a raincloud about to burst, while Balin followed slowly behind him anxiously.

“SURPRISE!” everyone present shouted, and Bilbo could see Thorin’s face visibly slacken with shock. He looked around quickly, seeing the decorations and food that the company had worked so hard to put together.

“What? I… What?” Thorin stuttered confusion and shock written all over his face.

Bilbo giggled. Oh he was right; Thorin’s face was worth the wait. “Happy Birthday, my love,” he said stepping forward. Thorin’s eyes shot to his face and Bilbo felt himself warm from having that gaze directly on him. He’d never get tired of seeing his husband’s beautiful blue eyes. “I’m sorry that I’ve avoided you all day, Thorin, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep this secret if I saw you. And well… I was talking to Ori about birthday customs and when Fíli and Kíli suggested that we surprise you. I thought that it would be a great idea! I do admit your custom of getting gifts on your birthday rather than giving them out confused me at first but…” Bilbo said before being interrupted by his husband’s soft lips upon his own.

“Thank you, givashel. It’s perfect. I love you.” Thorin said simply, and Bilbo couldn’t help the huge smile that over took his face. He also couldn’t help leaning forward to capture Thorin’s lips once more.

When Bilbo pulled away again and saw Thorin’s eyes lidded with desire Bilbo smirked and leaned forward to whisper, “And since you’re the one supposed to be getting the presents today… I have a little something for you tonight later in our rooms,” before slipping out of his husband’s grasp and turning to walking toward the tables with food on them.

By the sputtering he heard behind him and the winks and grins sent his way by the company, Bilbo knew that his words must have had their desired effect on the dwarf standing behind him. He busied himself with filling his plate with some of his favorite treats before turning around to survey the room. He caught his husband’s eyes from across the room where he had been overwhelmed by different company members. Slowly he bit into one of the pastries in front of him and licked the jam that spilled from his lips. Even from across the room Bilbo could see Thorin’s gaze darken. Oh! Bilbo thought, this was going to be fun!

After all, the party had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter could /potentially/ come if there is interest in what Bilbo's gift to Thorin is...
> 
> Join me over at baegginoakenshield for more bagginshield fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Join my over at baegginoakenshield.tumblr.com for more!
> 
> A third chapter could /potentially/ come if there is interest in what Bilbo's gift to Thorin is...


End file.
